


Promises

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soft with a Splash of Angst, TKS, TKS Events, TKSloveweekend2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Ginrou lives for nights like these.
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> It's love weekend~!  
> For day one, I decided to kind of smoosh Wishes, Dreams, and Promises all into one with some forbidden lovers. 💕
> 
> As a last warning: this does contain brotherly incest, so if that's not your thing, feel free to back out now.

Ginrou lives for the nights like this; nights when he can press just a little bit closer to his brother’s side as they sit around the fire and pretend it’s because of the chilly night air. 

Nights when everyone is so distracted by Francois’ fruity drinks and Gen’s tales of the past and Magma's constant bickering with Yo that no one even notices the lingering looks and subtle brushes of skin. Nights when no one blinks twice when Ginrou announces he's going to bed and Kinrou trails after him.

It's on these nights that Kinrou holds him tightly- leaves finger shaped bruises blossoming on his hips and trails scorching kisses down his chest. He holds Ginrou like he's something precious- like he's made of glass- and murmurs praises into Ginrou's burning ears.

And Ginrou cries out softly, the crashing of the waves against the ship and the loud cheers above deck covering any sounds that might be too loud, and he holds Kinrou tightly- desperately-

And sometimes he cries in the moment- when the heat wells up and the emotions rise and the knot in his stomach tightens just so, and he can't help but choke out a soft  _ "Nii-san!" _ as he comes on Kinrou's cock.

Those are the nights Kinrou holds him extra tight, after everything is all cleaned up and their clothes are tugged back into place. 

Those are the nights Kinrou runs his fingers through golden locks and promises things Ginrou knows he won't be able to follow through on… but he lets himself dream, anyways. He lets himself fall asleep in his brother's arms, eyes red rimmed and cheeks wet and salty but completely warm, from head to toe.

He lets himself dream of a world where they don't have to hide their love- where they're not related, or maybe just where no one cares- and he lets himself hope that one day, he won't have to wait for nights like this just to be able to whisper "I love you, Kinrou."


End file.
